


It's finished

by CorvinaFarrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood, Brutal death, Canon Death, Enemies, Evil people - Freeform, No Mercy, No lives left, Pain, Prison Cell, Sad, Too young to die, Why he suffer like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvinaFarrin/pseuds/CorvinaFarrin
Summary: Tommy dies...
Relationships: TommyInnit & Awesamdude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WRITTEN RIGHT AFTER STREAM, TOMMY DIED HOW WHY AAAA

"NO, LISTEN TO ME" Tommy tore his hands through his hair. He could feel his hair breaking between his fingers and the dark circles under his eyes were heavier than the anger weighing on his shoulders.

"YOU HURT ME AND EVERYONE. YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT" he gestured angrily to the flowing lava wall. "NEVER"

Dream shoved him and Tommy could feel the fire in his chest ignite. Tommy swung his arm at the man, knuckles already bloody from punching Dream in the face. 

Dream caught his wrist, darkening the bruises already there.

"I have a plan Tommy. I'm getting out." he grinned maniacally, eyes craters of green. His mask was discarded a long time ago, severely close to the lava. 

They were torn to shreds before each other.

Tommy helplessly choked on his words. "Who-whose going to help you?" he straightened himself to his full height, bringing his head closer to Dream's. They were practically breathing on each other. 

"No one" he whispered between his teeth, "no one is going to help you" 

He jabbed a finger into Dream's chest and twisted it. "Because you're a loser" 

It sparked Dream's fire again. 

He started screaming again. His words were jumbles of shouts that Tommy refused to hear. It was worthless. Even the dirt his hobbit house was made of was worth more than the shit falling out of Dream's mouth. 

"SHUT UP" he clamped his hands over his ears and backed up against the cauldron. The water sloshed against his torn shirt. 

"STOP" but Dream continued. They were both crazed out of their minds. He wanted the shouting to stop. He wanted the silence to end. He wanted to get out. 

"Sam" he screamed but his voice was overused-hoarse. The lava seemed the scoff at him. 

"SAM" 

Dream grabbed his shirt and shoved Tommy to the obsidian floor. The purple liquid seeped into his clothes and at this point, it had already stained. 

"He's not going to let you out" Dream sang. "So stop fucking calling him" he looked like he was driven pass the point of sanity. 

Dream's language choice made him flinch ever so slightly. 

"Stop touching me" Tommy seethed. The adrenaline still coarse livid through his veins. 

Dream's fist collided with Tommy's cheek. It was a hard enough 'no'. The dried blood on his face was covered by the new rivulets that ran from his nose. He was sure it was broken by now. The fist came down again, this time in his stomach. 

"You think you can ignore me?" Tommy heard a crack in his body

"You think you can talk to me like this?" Dream scoffed, slamming his foot into Tommy's gut. His vision blurred, black snowflakes in his gaze 

"I'll get out" 

The third punch-no fourth "ow" - it was the fifth. It hit harder. Tommy coughed blood. Red was a normal color now. Red. Bright. Blood. Seeping out his body... There was so much blood. 

Dream fisted his hair and raised the boy's head. His eyes were still blue. They were brighter than the sun and worse to look at because it bore so much energy. The life of a thousand souls were buried in them and no mater how much Dream wanted to dim the fire he couldn't. 

No. 

He could. 

He raised the boys head as far back as possible. They were maniacs whose arguments were unheard due to the thick walls around them. 

"No one cares about you Tommy" a blunt lie. But it felt good to say. Dream smiled, because he wanted it to be the last thing he saw, even in the afterlife. Glittering white teeth drenched in bloody gums. 

"No one" 

He slammed Tommy's head with his last strength into the floor. The sound of a crack set him at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm freaking out. Please it's too late at night for me to cry like this. This was pain writing. Pain


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesamdude finds out first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from the first comment on part one. I appreciated the idea Mars so here you go ;)

Sam was going to get him out. 

He flicked a lever, ignoring the buzz of his communicator. After debating for a few minutes he decided it wasn't worth keeping Tommy in there. It wasn't worth forcing Tommy to stay with his worst enemy. He would fix the prison's problem later but keeping a claustrophobic kid locked in a cell after willingly walking in to face his fears and leave?

Sam scoffed. 

It wasn't right. Tommy was a child, whether he admitted it or not. He didn't deserve his suffering then and he doesn't deserve it now. 

Sam shouted over the sounds of the moving platform beneath his feet. "I'm getting you out Tommy!"

He jumped across, not waiting for the contraption to stop. "Come on Big man, let's go-"

Dream turned around. His face visible-the mask discarded near the lava. Purple obsidian tears stained his green hoodie and there were several bruises along his arms and face. His dirty blonde hair was now a dark brown. Whether it was due to the lack of light or his lack of care, Sam didn't want to know. He did, however care for the position Dream was in. Tommy's head rested on his lap, his hand laying on his chest. 

Sam stepped forward and crouched. His mouth was slightly open and eyes half lidded- a dull blue sparking beneath his eyelids. 

Dream wheezed but Sam couldn't raise his eyes to look at him. It was stuck on Tommy's peaceful expression. Sam lifted a hand to shake Tommy's knee. 

"Tommy? Wake up, we're going." 

Silence.

Dream's laughing grew louder and this time Sam looked. The similarity of bruises and cuts on both of their faces startled him. He eyes flickered up and down. Blood from their noses, jagged cuts on their cheeks, and red across their faces. The only difference was the rivulets of blood from his temples, forming pools beneath Tommy's head. 

"Wha-" The body was suddenly thrust into his hands, the boy laying limp against his chest. Dream just stared-undeterred by the lack of movement from Tommy's chest. 

Sam's finger jumped to Tommy's neck and realisation hit him in the gut. 

"No. nononono" he tried again. He lifted the boy's thin wrist. He shook him. 

"NONONO" The obsidian above cried with him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" 

The question was directed at Dream but it felt like he was asking himself. He drew Tommy close, wishing he could give him his heartbeat.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" 

Dream bowed his head, raising his bruised fingers to his forehead in a weak salute. "Too late, Sam" the smile on his face shouldn't have existed. The sigh from Dream's chapped lips shouldn't have rang through the cell. The prisoner laid back, content.

"Too late"

***

He would rather drown with the titanic. He would rather be blown to pieces by a nuke. He would rather bury himself alive than bury Tommy.

"Tommy" he cried when he brought the boy into the sunlight. "L-look. It's the sky."

He stared into his faded blue eyes. "T-they're like y-your eyes. I-it's as bright as-as you." Sam fell to his knees outside the prison. People were approaching but he couldn't look up. He couldn't bear it.

"Tommy w-what about you f-friends? You can't-cannot leave them" Someone questioned him but it was a buzz in his ears.

"Your friends n-need you" 

He raised his head and beneath his tears he could see a vague figure. 

"T-tubbo needs you"

Tommy didn't move and he grew angry. "WAKE UP DAMMIT" he laid Tommy down on the grass and stepped back, gripping his hair. His armour suddenly felt heavier than usual. His voice was growing louder with the pain. 

"WAKE UP WAKE UP" someone touched his shoulder and he whipped out his trident, taking to the skies. Sam landed on top of the main prison and slammed the end of his trident into the obsidian. 

"WHY" Tommy's pale face played on his mind. He tried to dent the obsidian. 

"WHY" Tommy's quietness scarred him. Tommy was never quiet. He had an answer for everything. Never, never _never_

His knees buckled and he punched the roof helplessly. "Why did I do that? Why did I leave him there? Why did I fail him? W-why" sobs racked his body. 

_too late_

The boy will never laugh again.

_"AHAH BIG Q, me gusta!"_

The boy will never watch a sunset.

_Let's sit at the bench Tubzo"_

The boy will never play a disc again.

_"Tubbo we need those discs"_

The boy will never see his hotel thrive.

_"Hey! SamNook!"_

The boy will never make another cobblestone tower. 

_"Cobblestone is the best block Technoblade."_

TommyInnit...the boy... _he was just a boy_

Sam sniffled, raising himself off the ceiling. He stepped forward, glaring down at the ground beneath him. The prime path ran across the smp. The hotel stood strong before the prison. The ground...the ground was so close...so far...Everything reminded him of Tommy. Sam raised his trident. 

"Why am I a Wardin?" the rod slipped from his fingers and he let it fall. "Is it even worth it?" He tossed his armour off the edge, and with nothing left to throw away, he ripped his keycard in half. He searched his pockets, finding his communicator. A single message glowed mockingly in his face.

TommyInnit was slain by Dream

He turned around, allowing tears fall. The item broke in his fist as the last bit of adrenaline left him.

"Tommy was under my protection." he stepped back but there was no ground left behind him.

"I failed him"

***

Awesamdude left the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was what you wanted and if not...I'm sorry. I had fun with it tho and feel free to make some suggestions! Thanks for the kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS ALERT
> 
> Maybe he isn't dead after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's short streams have been bangers so here's a chapter on his most recent one.

Puffy failed her job. 

Awesamdude failed his job.

Tubbo failed his friend.

Rnaboo failed his friend.

Tommy didn't think this in the afterlife. After tearing him to shreds, the void enveloped him and cradled him as if he were always there. It was quiet except for the echoing of Schlatt's snores and Mexican Dream's laughter. He couldn't feel himself. Whenever he reached for his hair or his wrist he was met with colder air. Even if he wanted to fiddle with his own clothing, he couldn't because he couldn't see. Wilbur was constantly conversing with him, explaining ways to pass the time. Tommy didn't want time to pass. He didn't want to spend it with Wilbur either. The knowledgeable man made peace feel like a death sentence. But some part of him still couldn't help but feel like it was comforting having his brother with him.

He felt a cold touch on his shoulder. "I can teach you solitaire"

Tommy folded his arms. "What the fuck is solitaire?"

Wilbur laughed- the sound bouncing off something in the distance. 

"Come on man. I'm bored." he whined. 

"Fine" Tommy turned to his brother's voice. It was dark and he had every sense except sight. It was truly annoying but he was too exhausted to complain. "Explain it to me then" 

He could almost hear Wilbur's grin. "It took me 6 hours to set it up this morning, and I can't bel-"

Tommy scoffed. "Six hours? Geez man, you're so lonely here."

Silence followed. "Fine. Carry on- don't mind me." He heard muttering far away and it quietened until it was nothing. He frowned. 

"Wilbur?"

A force tugged the cord of his mind and yanked it forward. Tommy gasped before the space started strangling him. "No-wait" he choked and brought his hands up to his neck. Warm skin greeted his fingers as light burst into his vision.

"Tommy?" Someone spoke. Something flowed. Something fell on his clothes and it was hot and heavy. Someone tapped his shoulder and he flinched at the warmth of it. It was so sudden. 

"Tommy, wake up." He inhaled sharply.

"D-dream?" He cracked an eye open but it almost blinded him. "Where-I"

He backed up until he he felt a wall against him. Even then-the contact was overwhelming. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times before adjusting to the room. It was dim. It had been dim when he was left but the difference between here and there was...

"W-why am I here?"

Dream crouched in front of him, a book tucked under his arm. "It worked." he stood staring at the boy as if he had never seen him before. "You're back"

Dream's voice almost made his ears bleed. A guardian sounded and he flinched back further into a corner. Too many sounds-there were too many-

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK?" His own voice vibrated in his throat and it suddenly felt sore. It was rough and hoarse-his voice cracking with every sentence. 

"Because you argued with me about the revival book. Now," Dream shuffled to sit against the cauldron, "Tell me. How was it?"

Tommy raised his head slowly "What do you mean how was it?" 

Dream smiled- the horrid upturn of his mouth, revealing rows of menacing teeth. He was a monster, Tommy thought. 

"How was the afterlife? What did it feel like, who was there?" The man sounded too enthusiastic for his liking. 

"Why did you do that to me?" 

"Oh c'mon, Tommy."

"NO. Don't give me that bullshit." Tommy stood up, trying to snap himself back into accepting reality. He thought he was done with this. He thought he could die in peace but he was back?! His last encounter with Dream came back to him and he shivered.

"You- your brought me back?"

Dream nodded. Tommy's eyes drifted his Dream's bruised knuckles. _...blood down his nose and his forehead flowing under him until he felt his soul drift from him..._

"YOU KILLED ME? TO PROVE A POINT?" _his lungs slowing to a halt as his eyes lie open to the obsidian ceiling. Sam's voice calling him...sam_

Tommy spun to the flowing wall of lava. "SAM? Where's every- SAM! Phil? Where's Fundy and TUBBO. Oh, Tubbo-" Dream paced toward him and he stepped back. 

"No-get away from me-" Dream stopped mid step. "Don't touch me. Don't look at me, don't-"

"Tommy watch the lava!" A drop landed on his skin. 

"No-AH-FU-"

He pressed himself flat against the wall. He wasn't doing this. He couldn't be doing this. It was too real for him. Too many memories were left here. Too many.

"We're still in the prison." he muttered as crying obsidian splattered on his shoulder.

"Yes" Dream unfolded his book and laid in on the lectern, "Yes, we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
